


Merry Christmas Sesshomaru

by Taurus_Moon17



Series: The Trials of Sesshomaru [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, F/M, First Christmas, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_Moon17/pseuds/Taurus_Moon17
Summary: All Rin wants to do is share her Christmas traditions with Sesshomaru and make their first Christmas together a magical one. However, the more Rin tries to instill the Christmas spirit, the more Sesshomaru pulls away. Rin discovers the horrible event that forcefully closed Sesshomaru's heart to Christmas. Can her love heal his shattered soul? Can they make it through yet another trial on their journey toward happily ever after?
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: The Trials of Sesshomaru [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few months after Business and Pleasure ends and will eventually link to the rest of the stories in this series. Since the holidays are here, I thought why not continue Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship through a sweet Christmas story? It's a bit Hallmark Movie Channel, but I hope those of you who enjoyed Business and Pleasure will also like this. Happy reading and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Again, huge thanks to everyone who read Business and Pleasure!

The snow fell so silently, the world was still. The only sound that could be heard was their twin heartbeats as they held each other tightly and gazed at the beautiful twinkling lights. “Merry Christmas Sesshomaru.” 

*********************************************************

One week earlier:

“Mr. Sesshomaru!” Jaken’s shrill voice cut through the quiet office hallway. Rin giggled as she saw Sesshomaru’s shoulders stiffen. “What is it Jaken? It’s too early for your screeching.” Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Rin was visiting Sesshomaru for lunch as she had done nearly every day during her winter break from University. Her undergraduate work was nearly complete and soon she would be starting her Master’s program, then from there a fully licensed therapist. Her dream was so close now. All she wanted was to help those like her; the ones who struggled through abusive relationships, similar to the one she found herself in with Naraku. (If Sesshomaru hadn’t come into my life, none of this would have been possible.) She snuck a quick peek at the man she had fallen so helplessly in love with and her heart skipped a beat. His long silver braid trailed down the back of his perfectly tailored suit. He was wearing the navy one she loved so much. She made herself blush as she thought about ripping it off of him in that moment. (Stop it Rin.) She slapped her cheeks to bring herself back to reality. Jaken was still stuttering and bowing in the doorway.

Sesshomaru sighed, “make your point Jaken.” 

“Ah! Yes Sir, it’s just…the company Christmas gifts…”

“What about them?” Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

“They haven’t been delivered yet and it’s only a week to Christmas! They’ll never make it in time!” Jaken burst into tears.

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue, “Tch. Is that all? Jaken get up.” 

Jaken sniffed, “yes Sir. What will we do? We can’t deliver all of them to your partners in Kyoto and Tokyo!”

Rin piped up, she always had a soft spot for Jaken and hated to see him this way, “how many are there? I could deliver them.”

“Rin.” Sesshomaru swiftly turned his head in her direction. “You no longer work for InuTaisho and I would not have my girlfriend do the work of an employee.” 

Rin waved her hands, “really it’s no trouble. I don’t have anything else to do anyway.” 

“Rin this is your winter break and you should be spending it doing activities you enjoy, such as…shopping.” 

“Shopping? Really?” Rin crossed her arms and stared at Sesshomaru. “In all the time you’ve known me, when have I ever said I love shopping?”

A light dusting of pink played across Sesshomaru’s nose. He cleared his throat. “Uh right. Well regardless, I will not have my girlfriend running all over town delivering corporate gifts. This is a job for an intern. Go find one of them to do the job, Jaken.” 

“But Sir! They’re all busy helping with the end of year projects and…!”

Sesshomaru stood up and placed his hands on his desk. He cut his eyes to the tiny man who coward in his doorway. “Jaken, I really don’t have time for this. This is such a trivial matter. Just take them to the post office and they’ll arrive when they arrive. Who really cares?”

Rin’s heart thumped at his words. (Christmas presents…trivial?) She walked over to Sesshomaru and touched his elbow. He looked down at her, locking his gaze with hers. “What is it Rin?” 

“Sesshomaru, let me deliver them. I really don’t mind. Plus, it will reflect better on the company to have the gifts hand delivered.” 

He closed his eyes and placed a warm hand on her head then ran his fingers through her raven hair. “There’s really no changing your mind once it’s set.” 

Rin shook her head and grinned brightly. “Nope!” 

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, one that barely brushed her lips, then sighed. “Why can’t I say no to you?” 

“Because you love me.” Rin’s smile crinkled her eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled warmly and pulled her close. “Yes Miss Rin. Alright, get with Jaken and you two come up with a plan for efficient delivery of the gifts that are going to our Kyoto partners. We can take the ones for Tokyo tomorrow. I have a meeting with my brother.” 

“Alright!” Rin said with determination. “Mr. Jaken, let’s discuss our battle strategy.” She balled her hands into fists. 

“Jaken, I don’t want her out past dark. Make sure this plan is efficient.” Sesshomaru warned. 

“Yes Sir! Come on Rin, no time to waste!” 

As Rin and Jaken left Sesshomaru’s office, Rin turned her head to take another peek at her prince, but what she was met with troubled her. She shivered as she witnessed a darkness, both icy and hollow, slowly gather in Sesshomaru’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin couldn’t shake the cold feeling the whole elevator ride to the lobby. (Why were his eyes so dark? His golden suns were eclipsed by some heavy sadness.) Rin shook her head, (maybe I’m just imagining it. I’m sure he’s just tired. He’s been working so hard on his latest merger. Yes, that must be it! I’ll make him a good meal tonight when he gets home. I’ll go to the market after I deliver the gifts!)

Rin walked through the streets of Kyoto, a box filled with presents in hand. Jaken had planned out the most direct route for her. She pulled out the map and studied it. “Hmm, should only take about two hours.” 

The clouds hung low in the sky and the wind began to pick up a bit. Rin awkwardly pulled her coat around herself tighter, but suddenly she lost her footing and slipped on a rogue patch of ice. “Ah!” She fumbled, trying not to drop the box.

“Careful!” She heard a man’s voice shout and a hand wrapped around her waist, steadying her and the gifts. 

“Thank you.” She turned to look at her rescuer and was met with friendly, familiar, brown eyes. “Kohaku!” 

He smiled sheepishly, “Hey Rin. Long time no see. What are you doing?” He motioned to the box in her hands. 

“Oh? This? They’re corporate gifts from InuTaisho. There was some kind of mistake and they didn’t get delivered, so I offered to help.” 

Kohaku smirked and shook his head, “that mutt doesn’t deserve you. I hope he realizes how special you are Rin.” He took a step toward her and placed his hand on her head, then gazed into her eyes. Rin felt her heartbeat quicken as he leaned in closer, “I would treasure you.” Her cheeks flushed at Kohaku’s proximity, but she quickly regained her senses and took a step back, nearly dropping the box of presents. “Easy Rin.” He rubbed his neck, “sorry, that was out of line. Here let me carry that.” He reached toward her. 

“No, no. I got it! Thanks!” She shifted her weight and re-positioned the box, then abruptly changed the subject. “So, what are you doing out, Kohaku?” 

“Me? Oh, just on an errand actually, for Mr. Fujiwara. We’re decorating the grounds for Christmas at the Onsen and I need more lights. Can I walk with you for a bit?” 

“Of course! I would love the company.” 

“Here, let me take that.” Before Rin could protest, Kohaku took the box from her. “Now where is your next stop?” 

“Oh, um.” She looked at the map again, “looks like it’s a company called Tetsaiga Corp.” 

“Hmm, never heard of it. Can I see the map?” Kohaku leaned his face in close to Rin’s, his scent was masculine and earthy, unlike Sesshomaru’s whose was sweet with a hint of spice. Rin felt her heart thump again. (Get a hold yourself Rin. What is wrong with you today? It’s the Christmas season that’s all. Right.) Her thoughts were interrupted when Kohaku said, “oh yeah I know that street. It’s just up ahead.” 

They arrived at a small office building just on the corner and walked inside toward the reception desk. “How may I help you?” A sweet older lady with long white hair smiled at them. 

“I have a gift here for your CEO from Mr. Sesshomaru at InuTaisho Industries.” Rin handed her one of the small square boxes. 

“Oh, how lovely. I will let him know and deliver it to him personally. Thank you and happy holidays.” She waved as they left. 

Rin and Kohaku continued to their next destination. “Do you know what the presents are?” Kohaku asked.

“I have no idea actually. I didn’t even think to ask.” Rin giggled.

“Well, it looks like there’s one for Mr. Fujiwara, we can find out together.” A boyish grin spread across Kohaku’s face. “Christmas really is my favorite time of year.” 

Rin returned his smile. “Mine too! My mom and I had all sorts of traditions…” Rin paused, stopping mid-step.

Kohaku turned, noticing she was no longer beside him, “what is it Rin? What’s wrong?” His brow furrowed with concern. 

Rin was lost in her memories. She thought back to Sesshomaru’s reaction to the presents not being delivered on time. (He didn’t seem concerned at all, even referred to them as trivial.) She popped her head up, realizing she’d been silent a bit too long. “It’s nothing. I was just hoping to share some of my traditions with Sesshomaru this year, since it’s our first Christmas together.” 

Kohaku looked away, “oh right, that makes sense.” Rin noticed something in his voice, (is he…jealous?) He quickly turned back and smiled again. “I would love to hear about your traditions.” 

Rin and Kohaku spent the afternoon happily chatting about Christmases from their pasts as they continued to deliver the presents. “Hey, looks like we’re down to the last one.” Rin said brightly. 

“Good work partner. High five.” Kohaku lifted his hand and slapped Rin’s, but as she was about to pull it away, he grasped it firmly.

Her breath caught, “Kohaku? What are you doing?” She felt her pulse quicken again at his touch. 

“Your hand is like ice.” He laced his fingers with hers, “let me warm them.” 

“Kohaku, stop.” She pulled her hand back. 

Kohaku frowned. “Sorry Rin.” 

“Kohaku, I’m with Sesshomaru. I love him and he loves me.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He turned away from her and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “It’s just… I can’t help but feel jealous. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. C’mon let’s deliver this last one to Mr. Fujiwara, then you can get back. I’m sure Sesshomaru is worried about you. We’ve been gone awhile.” He began to walk away from her. 

Rin felt her stomach drop when she saw Kohaku’s shoulders slump. “Wait!” She instinctively grabbed for his wrist. He stopped but didn’t turn around. Rin gently hugged him from behind and placed her head on his firm back. “Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For caring about me.” She felt his muscles relax and he turned around to face her again, pulling her into a tight embrace. He placed his cheek on the top of her head. “I’m always here for you Rin. No matter what.” He placed a soft kiss on her hair then pulled away. “Now come on. Enough of that. I need to get those lights for the Onsen and you need to deliver that last present.” The tightness Rin felt in her chest loosened and she smiled up at him. “Yes, alright! Let’s go!” 

When they arrived at the hot spring it was nearly dark. Rin hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. Sesshomaru hadn’t tried to call or text her so she assumed he must not have been too worried yet. She greeted Mr. Fujiwara in the lobby of the Onsen. “Ah Miss Rin, wonderful to see you again. And I see you found my truant employee. How long does it take to purchase lights Kohaku?” 

Rin giggled, “sorry Sir. That’s my fault. Kohaku ran into me as I was delivering corporate gifts for InuTaisho.” 

“InuTaisho? Are you working for them again Miss Rin? I thought you were in school.” 

“Oh, I am! This is just a favor for Sesshomaru.”

Mr. Fujiwara smirked, and his eyes crinkled, “of course.” 

“Oh, here. This is for you.” Rin quickly handed him the last box.

“Thank you Miss Rin, and tell Mr. Sesshomaru thanks as well and happy holidays.” 

Rin bowed, “yes of course Sir.” 

“Sir? Will you open it now? Rin and I have been dying to know what it is we have been delivering all day!” Kohaku stepped in, bouncing ever so slightly.

“Well sure. Why not. Nothing better than an early Christmas gift.” Mr. Fujiwara tore at the wrapping paper and opened the box. Rin and Kohaku’s eyes widened in surprise and Kohaku made an audible gasp as Mr. Fujiwara pulled out a golden watch from the small package. 

“Is that a Rolex?” Kohaku shouted with shock.

“Holy cats!” Rin clasped her hands to her mouth. “I’ve been carrying around a box full of Rolexes all day? I would have been mugged for sure if anyone had known!” 

Mr. Fujiwara chuckled and slipped the band around his wrist. “This is quite the gift. Miss Rin, please give Mr. Sesshomaru my deepest appreciation.” 

“Yes Sir.” She bowed again. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her coat pocket. “Oh, excuse me a second.” Her heart thumped when she saw Sesshomaru’s name light up on the screen and she immediately answered. “Hello Sess-”

“Rin. Where are you?” The panic in his voice made Rin’s stomach knot. “I-I’m at the Onsen with Mr. Fujiwara and Kohaku…”

“It’s very late. Return to the office immediately.” 

“Okay…I’m…” There was a click then the line went silent. (He hung up on me! What is his problem today?) Rin put her phone back in her pocket and walked over to where Mr. Fujiwara and Kohaku were still standing. 

“Everything alright Miss Rin?” Mr. Fujiwara frowned.

“Yeah, you look pale. Are you okay? You’re not getting sick are you?” Kohaku placed his hand on Rin’s forehead, but she batted it away.

“No, no, I’m fine. That was Sesshomaru. He’s finished with work and just wanted to know when I’ll be back.” Rin faked a smile. “I better go.” She bowed once more. “Merry Christmas Mr. Fujiwara, Kohaku.” She turned to walk away but Kohaku grabbed her arm. “Kohaku?” 

“Let me walk you to the bus station. It’s getting dark.” 

“Yes, alright. Thank you.” 

“Mr. Fujiwara I’ll be back in 30.” 

“Take your time son.” Rin and Kohaku waved to him as they headed toward the bus station. 

“I’m glad I bumped into you today Rin. When do you have to go back to America?” 

“The new term starts January 11, so I’ll be here through the New Year.” 

“Let’s grab lunch one day okay? Don’t be a stranger!” He lightly punched Rin’s arm. 

She giggled, “sure, that sounds great. Thank you for walking with me. I’ll text you to let you know I got back safely.” 

Kohaku smiled. “Sounds good.” He took a step toward her then pulled her into a warm hug. “Merry Christmas Rin.”

Rin tightened her grip around his waist and placed her head on his chest. “Merry Christmas Kohaku. Thank you again…for everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mother, I want to see the lights! I want to go to the parade!” 

“Let’s stay in and watch it on television sweetie. The driver has the night off to spend time with his family.” 

“Then you drive! I want to see the parade in person!” 

“Sesshomaru, wait!”

“Mother…! No…!” 

Sesshomaru jolted upright as the images from that fateful conversation faded from his memory. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. “Did I fall asleep at my desk?” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Only a few more days to get through. It will be over soon.” He looked down and his attention was drawn to his phone. Rin’s name appeared on the screen and he quickly answered, panic tightening his chest. “Rin? Is everything alright? Are you back yet? I’m still upstair-”

“I’m fine Sess, take a breath. I wanted to let you know that I’m on my way back, but just needed to pick up something first.” 

Sesshomaru inhaled to calm himself. He knew everything was alright between them when she took to shortening his name. In the beginning it annoyed him. Why shorten a perfectly good name? He and Kagura never had pet names for each other, but he was determined to have a different, no, better relationship with Rin. If it made her happy to shorten his name, then who was he to stop her. He had always been putty in her hands and was satisfied being dog whipped, regardless of Inuyasha’s taunting. She was that special to him, his light that led him out of the darkness. He lost her once and he would never allow that to happen again. He was hers and she was his. 

“Sess? Are you there? Darn this phone…”

Sesshomaru chuckled at Rin’s frustration. “Your phone is fine Rin. I’m here. I apologize…I was lost in thought.” 

“Oh, is everything ok?” 

“Yes, everything is fine. Just be careful and I will see you soon. Rin…?”

“Mhm?”

“I love you.”

He could hear the smile in her voice. “I love you too Sesshomaru. Be back shortly!” 

He hung up the phone and stood up from his desk. He turned to look out of his office window, high above the city, he fixed his eye on a point very far away. He was once again lost in thought as the snow began to fall. “What could she be getting?” 

Rin hurried to the office after making her purchase. (First Christmas tradition to share with Sesshomaru, making a gingerbread house. I hope he doesn’t find it too childish. I just want to share some of these special moments with him.) 

“Hi Sess.” Rin grinned brightly as she walked into his office. “I’m back!” Sesshomaru turned from the window to look at her. “What have you got there?” He raised his eyebrow as he studied the bags hanging from her arms. She walked over to the couch and set them down. 

“Well, some of it is for dinner tonight, but there’s something else too…a surprise.” 

“Rin. You know how I feel about surprises.” He took his seat behind his desk once again. 

Rin bit her lip. “Yeah, I know you’re not a fan, but this will be fun. I promise!” 

“What kind of fun?” Sesshomaru smirked.

“Innocent fun! Get your head out of the gutter.” Sesshomaru’s amber eyes sparkled as he laughed at Rin’s reaction and she could feel her heart nearly beat out of her chest. He was so good at winding her up. She inhaled to steady herself and continued. “I have an idea, well a few ideas for this Christmas.” 

Sesshomaru stiffened then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Do you now? And what are these ideas?” 

“Hear me out okay?” 

“I’m listening.” He motioned for her to come to him. She walked over and sat in his lap. He put his arms around her and held her close. Rin felt her pulse quicken with nervous anticipation of his reaction to her proposal. She looked up at him with wide bright eyes. Sesshomaru felt the vice gripping his chest slowly loosen as he gazed down at her beautiful face. 

“Sess, did you and your family ever have any Christmas traditions?”

He was taken off guard by her question and his wall immediately built back up. He looked away from her and brusquely answered with one word. “No.”

“Oh.” Rin dropped her head. Then in a whisper said, “well, I was thinking, or rather, I was hoping that I could share some of mine with you.” 

With his head still turned away, he cut his eyes in her direction, “and would that make you happy?” 

She smiled sweetly up at him. “Yes, very much.” She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. He turned his head back toward her and began to stroke her hair, his body relaxing slightly. “You see…before my parents died, there were several things we would do at Christmas time as a family, and well…” She bit her lip again. 

Sesshomaru bumped her slightly with his leg, urging her to continue. “And?”

Her face flushed, “well…you’re my family now…and…I want to do those things with you. I want us to have our own traditions.” She looked up at him expectantly. “What do you think?” 

Sesshomaru felt his stomach drop. He would much rather this season pass by each year without any fuss. Up until he met Rin it had. He never celebrated the holiday since that night. How could he? (Should I tell her?) He touched her cheek with his thumb. (Now is not the time. I don’t want to burden her.) He sighed and acquiesced. “Sure Rin. We can do whatever you like.” He cupped her cheek and brought her face to his, meeting her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their bond. She thought as she lost herself to his kiss (this will be the best Christmas). As if the weather were mimicking Sesshomaru’s troubled heart, the silent snow abruptly shifted to a wailing gale.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru gave Rin a quick kiss on the forehead then stood up. “Let’s go home.” He walked over to the couch and gathered the bags Rin brought with her. Rin followed him into the elevator and down to the garage. The ride home was silent. She shifted nervously in her seat and gripped at her skirt, wrinkling the fabric around her knees. Sesshomaru felt her energy change. Without a word he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, then squeezed it gently. Rin’s anxiety faded only slightly. She propped her chin in her hand and stared out of the window at the city whizzing by. (This isn’t exactly how I pictured this night going. Why is he so quiet? Is he angry?) Rin sighed. 

“Rin.” 

She jumped as Sesshomaru said her name. It might as well have been a symbol crash, shattering the atmosphere in the oppressively silent car. The jolt she felt throughout her body quickly dissipated as she spoke, “yes?” She turned her head toward him. He gripped her hand more firmly and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. “Nothing.” He patted her head then pulled his hand away, positioning it back on the steering wheel, his focus remained on a fixed point straight ahead. 

As they pulled into the drive at Sesshomaru’s house, Rin unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car slowly, wanting to give him time to say something, anything, but Sesshomaru remained silent. She shook her head and made her way to unload the bags. “I’ve got them. Go in the house, it’s cold. I’ll be right there.” He handed her the house key. 

“Okay.” She took the key from him and headed inside.

Once Rin was safely inside and out of view, Sesshomaru grit his teeth and punched the leather seat. Images from that night kept playing like a broken film reel in his mind; flickering, distorting, warping. He touched his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. After a minute he stood up straight and took in a deep calming breath. “This is for Rin. It’s all for her.” Composed, he took the bags from the car and walked inside.

Rin made all of Sesshomaru’s favorite dishes that night. “The meal was delicious Rin. Thank you.” 

Rin smiled up at him, “you’re very welcome. I wanted to do something special for you.” 

He raised his eyebrow, “why?”

She rubbed her arm nervously, “well, you just seemed out of sorts today. Not really yourself. So, I thought a good meal would help remedy that.” 

His heart thumped at her thoughtfulness. She was too good at reading him; he hadn’t hidden anything from her today. His eyes softened, (this girl…I can’t imagine my life without her. Rin never leave my side again.) He stood up from the table and took a step toward her.

“Sess?”

Ignoring the question in her voice, he pulled her tightly to him, embracing her warmly. He placed his cheek on the top of her head. She gripped him firmly around the waist and buried her face in his strong chest. All of the tension melted away. No words were spoken. Instead they simply listened to each other’s gentle breathing.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru pulled away and held Rin at arm’s length. “So, what is this surprise you had for me?” 

Rin brightened, “oh, I nearly forgot!” She ran to the kitchen and pulled a box from the last bag on the counter. “Ta da! The first Christmas tradition I wanted to share. Building a gingerbread house.” Sesshomaru nervously chuckled. It was involuntary, he didn’t know how else to react. Rin’s cheeks burned and turned a fierce scarlet. “It’s too childish.” She turned away from him. “I knew it.” She felt a tear sting her eye, but quickly wiped it away so Sesshomaru wouldn’t see. 

He furrowed his brow and huffed. He hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings. (I’m terrible at this kind of stuff.) He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to her. He took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him, “Rin, look at me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to react that way. I think it’s cute. Just like you.” He grinned and touched her nose.

She could still feel the heat in her cheeks. “I know it’s childish, but my parents and I had so much fun when we did it…I…” Her breath caught in her throat and a tear rolled down her cheek. “I miss them.” Sesshomaru wiped her tear away with his thumb. “You three were close weren’t you?” She nodded. “Come here.” He pulled her close again. “Dry your tears love, we have a house to build.” 

Rin pulled away and sniffed, “really? You want to?” 

“Yes, now how is this done?” He walked over and picked up the box to read the instructions. Rin giggled. “Well, we have to bake the gingerbread first.” 

“Alright. I’ll start the oven.” Rin watched happily as Sesshomaru moved around the kitchen. He felt her eyes on him and looked over his shoulder, “what? Why are you staring at me?” 

She shook her head, “it’s nothing.” 

His cheeks flushed pink for only a second then he cleared his throat. “Prepare the frosting and decorations. If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it properly.”

Rin laughed again. “Yes, at once, Mr. Sesshomaru!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rin woke in Sesshomaru’s arms the next morning. She rolled over and gazed at his angelic face. They had stayed up late into the night finishing the gingerbread house. Once Sesshomaru put his mind to something there was no stopping him. He wanted to make it perfect and it was. It turned out exactly like the picture on the box. Even she and her parents never made one that pretty. She was so happy that her first idea had gone over well. 

Sesshomaru repositioned and pulled her close, “mmm Rin?” 

“Good morning.” A wide smile broke across her face.

“What time is it?” He asked blearily. 

Rin looked at the clock on his nightstand, “Almost 10:00am.” 

“That late already?”

“Well, we did burn the midnight oil last night. Do you have to work today? It’s Saturday.”

He sat up and rubbed his face, “we need to go to Tokyo today. I’m supposed to meet with my brother, remember?” 

Rin had forgotten; the conversation about the corporate gifts seemed so long ago. “That’s right, and I was going to deliver more gifts for you while you were in your meeting. Maybe I could call up Hina to help.” 

Sesshomaru laid back down and cuddled her to his chest, “that sounds like a good idea. Have some girl time with your friend. I’m sure she’s missed you.” He kissed her hair softly. “Come on let’s get up and get ready.” 

“Alright.” Rin began to pull the covers off of her, but Sesshomaru quickly pulled her back. “Sess, what are you doing?” She giggled. 

He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye, “do you want to take a shower?” 

Rin’s cheeks instantly filled with heat and an electric jolt shot through her body. She nodded her head, “yes!” She giggled again and jumped out of bed, bouncing off toward the bathroom.

Sesshomaru watched after her, a wide smiled tugged at his lips, he rolled onto his back and placed his arm behind his head. He closed his eyes as he thought, (it seems like things are normal again between us.) He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, following Rin into the shower. 

On the train ride to Tokyo, Rin slept against Sesshomaru’s shoulder. He stroked her hair, “did I wear you out little one?” He whispered to himself. Pictures of their love making from the morning flashed through his mind; their mouths joining in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing with one another, their hands exploring, Rin’s sweet moans of pleasure at his touch, their bodies connecting as one, and finally the ecstasy of their shared release. It was something he would never tire of. He leaned his head back and smiled. (Maybe with her, I can finally move forward. Maybe I can make it through Christmas.) 

“Hey Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha waved as Rin and Sesshomaru entered the Tokyo office. 

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru nodded his head in acknowledgement of his abrasive, yet often well meaning, younger brother.

“Hiya Rin. How are you? School going well?” 

“Oh yes. Thank you for asking.” 

“I know my brother here is ready for you to graduate. He hates having you so far away. All he’s done these past few months is mope around.” 

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

“Oh, is that right?” She narrowed her eyes and grinned up at Sesshomaru.

He cleared his throat. “Rin, don’t you need to call Hina?” 

Rin straightened at his command. “Oh, yes! You’re right. Be right back.” Rin skipped away to make her call, leaving the brothers alone in the lobby.

“Well, she’s lively today. Things seem to be going well with you two.” Inuyasha winked.

“Yes, things are good.” Sesshomaru put his hands in his pockets and looked after Rin as she trotted away. “Shall we?” He motioned toward the conference room. 

“Yeah, I guess we need to. Ugh I hate working on Saturday.” Inuyasha pouted.

“It’s just part of the job. Business never rests.” 

“Well, it should!” Inuyasha stuck out his lip.

“Don’t be a child.” Sesshomaru cut his eyes at Inuyasha, but his younger brother remained unaffected. 

“Oh, that reminds me. I’m closing the office this week for Christmas. Giving the employees some much deserved time off.” 

Sesshomaru frowned and crossed his arms, “and when were you planning on telling me this?”

“I’m telling you now.” 

“You should have asked for approval. You can’t just…”

“What? Close my own branch? You asked me to run the Tokyo office remember? This is my jurisdiction.” 

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, “this is still my company.” 

Inuyasha stood straighter, making himself as tall as he could, even though he was still a head shorter than his older brother. “I believe you said Dad wanted us to run it together. It’s OUR company.” Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha had him there; he couldn’t argue that point. “I suggest you take the week off too. Spend time with Rin. Let your employees have a break. Trust me, they’ll work better after the time away.” 

Sesshomaru looked out of the window, “I suppose you’re right.” 

“I’m sorry. What? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Nope. I’m not sure what you just said.” Inuyasha shrugged. It was just too easy to get under Sesshomaru’s skin and Inuyasha lived for these moments.

Sesshomaru huffed then looked directly at him. “I said…you are right. Happy now?” 

Inuyasha grinned. “Ecstatic!” He chuckled.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple, “alright, let’s get on with this meeting.” 

“Actually, I do have one more question before we start.” 

“What is it?” Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Dude, when are you finally going to get off your ass and propose to Rin?”

Sesshomaru bolted upright. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me. You have been with her for what a year now? I know you’re crazy about her and she clearly is about you. She’s a saint for putting up with your stubborn ass if you ask me.” 

Sesshomaru looked away, “it’s not that simple…”

“Sure it is. You love her and she loves you. How can it get any more simple than that? What more do you need?”

“What we have is good. Why ruin it with marriage?” 

“Hey man, I get it. You and Kagura were a shit show. But you and Rin…you just fit, ya know?” 

“What if it’s not what she wants?” Sesshomaru said quietly, more to himself than in response to Inuyasha.

“All women want it. Even if they don’t admit it. And what better time than Christmas? So sack up and do it already. I promise you won’t regret it. Let yourself be happy for once. That frown you always wear is getting really old.” Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head away from Sesshomaru.

“If I say I’ll think about it, will that satisfy you?” 

“Not completely, but it will help.” Inuyasha turned back toward his brother and smirked. “Okay, I’m done playing Cupid. Let’s get this meeting over so we can eat already!” Inuyasha pulled out reports and spread them across the table. Sesshomaru didn’t absorb anything Inuyasha was reading to him from the latest quarterly report. His mind was now racing with new thoughts and anxieties, thanks to the meddling of his insufferable younger brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin and Hina walked through the streets of Tokyo delivering the last of the corporate gifts. “Thanks again for coming with me Hina.” 

“Of course girl. I’m so happy to see you again! What do you say we hit up a café after this last drop?” 

Rin giggled. “Just the café only right? I don’t think I’m up for a night out like last time.”

Hina laughed. “Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. Nah girl, just the café only this time. Besides, you’re with Mr. Sesshomaru now. No need to go scope out men right?” She lightly punched Rin’s arm. “I still can’t believe it. Sure he’s hot, but he’s such a brute. I don’t know how you handle him.” 

“Hina!” Rin’s eyes widened.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean any offense.”

“I wasn’t offended. Just surprised. I didn’t think you found him attractive.”

Hina stopped in her tracks. “Woah, hey now Rin. Don’t get the wrong idea. Forget I brought it up. I was out of line.”

Rin sighed. “No it’s okay Hina. I can get a bit possessive of him sometimes. It’s a problem he and I share…we’re...working on it.” Rin pulled her coat around her and continued walking forward. “C’mon let’s drop this last gift off and go to the café. I’m dying for a hot chocolate.” Hina smiled and followed closely behind Rin, then she grabbed her elbow and looped her arm through hers. “Let’s go see the Wizard!” Hina and Rin laughed as they skipped through town, not caring a bit for the strange looks they received from passersby. 

At the café later that afternoon, Rin and Hina happily chatted. “So, have you been enjoying your winter break so far?” Hina sipped her coffee.

“Oh yes. I ran into Kohaku in Kyoto when I was delivering gifts to Sesshomaru’s partners. It was nice to catch up.” 

“Oh, well that was a pleasant surprise I bet.” Hina smiled then tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Rin paused, thinking back on Kohaku’s confession of jealousy. She quickly shook the thought away. “Y-yeah, it was.” She brightened, “you and Kohaku should meet one day. I bet you would hit off!” 

Hina grinned and laced her fingers beneath her chin and leaned forward on her elbows. “Oh yeah? Is he cute?” 

Rin giggled. “Of course you would ask that. Yeah he is quite attractive and he’s single.” She winked. 

“Hook a girl up Rin!”

Rin shook her head, “you’re hopeless.” 

Hina leaned back in her chair, “yeah, but you love me.” 

Rin took Hina’s hand, “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” A wide smile spread across her face.

Hina lowered her voice, “now for the important question.” 

Rin cocked her head, “what?”

“When do you think Mr. Sesshomaru will finally propose?”

Rin nearly spit out her drink. “Propose? Where did that question come from all of a sudden?”

“C’mon, you’ve been together for a year already right? At his age I figured he would take the next logical step soon.”

“What does his age have to do with anything?” 

“Well he is nearly 30 right? Figured he would want to settle down. Of course he was divorced so…”

“Hina!” Rin interrupted her. “We’re fine the way we are. I’m happy. I’d still be happy even if he never proposed.”

“Seriously?” Hina raised her eyebrow.

“Yes! Seriously. We’re finally good. Why screw that up?” 

“Easy Rin. It was just a question.” 

Rin took a long sip of her hot chocolate, processing what Hina just asked. (Do I want that? Would it make us better or would it just complicate everything? I'm too scared to change what we have. It took so long to get to where we are...)

“Rin? Riiiin?” Hina waved her hand in front of Rin’s face. 

She blinked, “what?” 

“Lost you there for a minute. Sorry, forget I asked anything okay? I’m glad you and Mr. Sesshomaru are happy.” Hina grinned.

“Y-yeah. Thanks Hina.” Rin weakly returned her smile. Her phone buzzed and a text from Sesshomaru lit up the screen. “Inuyasha and I are finishing up. Are you and Hina about done?” 

“Oh, is that Prince Charming?” Hina teased.

“Yes, actually. And don't call him that you nut." Rin lightly kicked Hina's shin under the table then looked at the text again. "He says he and his brother are finished with their meeting. Guess I should be getting back.” 

"Oh to be young and in love." She clasped her hands together and looked away with a far off dreamy gaze.

Rin lost herself in a fit of laughter. "You're so weird sometimes!" 

Hina joined in Rin's laughter. "I know. It's a good thing I have this pretty face though right?" She stuck out her tongue and winked. 

Rin simply rolled her eyes and pushed her chair away from the table. 

"Wait for me Rin!" Hina chased after her. 

Rin and Hina left the café and made their way back to the office. “Thanks for coming with me today Hina. I’ll text you later.”

Hina hugged Rin. “Sounds good. Merry Christmas Rin.” 

“Merry Christmas Hina.” 

Rin saw Sesshomaru waiting for her outside of InuTaisho. He smiled as she approached. “Rin.” He extended his hand. In that moment something came over her. She grabbed Sesshomaru’s hand and pulled him toward her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He tightened his arms around her and lifted her up. Rin inhaled and her heart raced. (What’s gotten into me?) She slowly released Sesshomaru and blushed then bit her lip. 

“What was that for Rin?” Sesshomaru put her down. “Not that I minded, but is everything alright?”

She looked up at him and gazed into his amber eyes then wrapped her arms around his waist. “Yes, everything is great. I love you.” (Just like this. I don’t need more.)

His eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. “I love you too Rin.” He stroked her hair. “We need to catch our train…unless…”

“What?”

“Well, there really isn’t any reason we need to rush back to Kyoto tonight. We could stay in Tokyo.” He turned her around then embraced her from behind and whispered in her ear. Rin felt a tingle in her stomach. “We could get a hotel room for the night.” 

She turned back around in his arms, “I would like that.” 

“Perfect.” He leaned down and kissed her again.

Rin and Sesshomaru walked through the crowded streets hand in hand toward the hotel. “Everything is so festive!” Rin mused. “Oh, Sess look at those lights! So pretty!” She released his hand and ran toward the large Christmas tree in the center of the square. She gazed up at the magnificent tree, filled to bursting with vibrant color. “Sess isn’t it so…” She turned. Her chest tightened when she realized he had not followed her. She circled in place, panic set in and her pulse quickened. “Sesshomaru?” She called out his name, but it was no use. Her small voice couldn’t penetrate the ambient noise of the crowd. 

On the other side of the wall of people, Sesshomaru was frozen in place. Images from that night had paralyzed him.

*************************************************************

“I want to see the lights in person! I want to go to the parade! I hate you! You never let me do anything!”

“Sesshomaru!”

“No! I’m going without you! I don’t need you!” 

“Sesshomaru wait!” 

“Mother…! No….!”

**************************************************************

A bright light pulled Sesshomaru from his nightmare and brought him back to reality. 

“Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru? Can you hear me?” 

“Sir, can you hear us?” 

Sesshomaru blinked and a man’s face came into focus. He was shining a small flashlight into his pupils; they constricted and he sat up, pushing the man away slightly. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.” 

“Sesshomaru!” Rin threw herself into his arms. 

He huffed when the wind was knocked from his lungs at her panicked embrace. “Rin, give me a moment.” He pushed her away and gathered himself.

“Sir, you need to go to the hospital. You may have a concussion.” The paramedic advised.

Sesshomaru stood and touched his forehead. “That won’t be necessary. I’m alright. Just low blood sugar. I should eat something.”

The look Sesshomaru gave the man let him know that he had better back down if he knew what was good for him. He nervously took a step back, “yes sir. Madam you all have a good evening then.” He bowed to Rin and Sesshomaru and walked back to his truck. 

Sesshomaru stood silent for a moment. He pursed his lips, quietly furious that those memories still affected him so severely. 

“Sesshomaru? Are you okay?” Rin cautiously reached out her hand. Sesshomaru turned away from her. He couldn’t bear to show her his embarrassment, his weakness. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking. “Let’s go, Rin.” 

“Sesshomaru, wait!” 

He froze again and his breath caught in his chest. His eyes widened. In that moment he heard, not Rin’s, but his mother’s voice. He clenched his fists and set his jaw. 

Rin’s chest tightened again with anxiety. (What is going on?) “Sesshomaru? Um the hotel is just ahead.” She tried to redirect his focus. 

He shook his head and looked up. “Yes, so it is. Come Rin.” 

“Alright.” She whispered and followed close behind him. (Something is very wrong. Why won’t he look at me?) The muscles in her chest continued to constrict. She could barely take a deep breath. Her palms began to sweat as her stomach became a tangled mass of knots.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they had checked in and made it to their room, Sesshomaru pulled off his coat then laid down on the bed. He put his arm behind his head and stared at the ceiling. “Rin. Come here please.” He didn’t look at her. Instead, he only reached out toward her. She took his warm hand in hers and laid down beside him, curling into his side. For several moments everything was silent. Rin could only hear the gentle beat of Sesshomaru’s heart, slowly calming her own. She took a deep breath to unfurl the weave of anxiety that gripped at her chest. 

After what felt to her like forever, Sesshomaru finally spoke up. “Rin. Why do you want to be with me?” 

This question caught Rin completely off guard. “Sorry? I don’t understand.” 

“It’s a simple question Rin. Why do you choose to be with me?”

She propped herself up and gazed into his eyes; the glow of his amber orbs had been dulled. She saw that darkness from the other day, cloud them once again. “Because I love you.” 

Sesshomaru turned his face away from her. “I’m not worthy of your love.”

“Hey.” She reached out and turned his face back toward hers with her hand. “What has gotten into you? You’re worrying me. It feels as if…” She couldn’t bring herself to say the next words.

“What Rin? Say what’s on your mind.”

She could feel her eyes begin to tear and she blinked them away. She took a shaky breath. “It feels like you’re going to break up with me.” Tears welled in her eyes again, but she didn’t hold them back this time. 

Sesshomaru’s breath caught in his throat and he sat up. He cupped her cheeks and rubbed her tears away with the pad of his thumb. “How could you ever think that?” 

She sniffed, “I don’t know. It’s just…these past few days, it feels like you’ve been pulling away from me. Something is different between us, but I can’t understand what it is. I don't know how to fix it.” Her voice shook as more tears fell. Sesshomaru softened and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her hair softly. “I promise, this has nothing to do with you or us.” 

“Then what?” She looked up at him, searching his eyes for an answer. “Something is wrong. Let me help. Don’t lock me out.” 

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned down. He brushed his lips against hers. He could taste the sweet salt of her tears. His heart felt so heavy, he couldn’t bear that he was clearly hurting the only thing in this world that was so precious to him. But how could he tell her about that night? She would never look at him the same way. He was responsible for his mother’s death. (If I hadn’t been such an insufferable brat, she would still be alive.)

“Sesshomaru, you’re hurting me.” Rin winced. He had unknowingly begun to tighten his grip around her as he became lost in his thoughts. He gasped and immediately released her. “I’m sorry Rin.” They sat silently for a moment longer before Rin mustered the courage to speak. “Sess?”

“Hmm?” 

“I want to help you ease your mind.” She paused. 

“Go on.”

She rubbed her arm. “Well, you know what helps me when I need to clear my mind and work through my thoughts? A hot bath.” She turned to meet his eye. “H-how does that sound?”

Sesshomaru’s body relaxed, “that sounds like a good solution. You go start it and I’ll join you.” 

“Alright!” She brightened and hopped off the bed and glided to the bathroom. 

(Her mood changes so quickly. It’s really not difficult to make her happy) Sesshomaru thought as he smiled after the tiny girl. (Would she be happier if we were married? Would I?) He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. There were still walls he had built up around his heart. Despite his deep love for Rin, he still kept secrets from her, and he hated himself for it. He inhaled to calm himself and shook the thought away.

Rin was already in the bath when he entered the room. She motioned for him to join her. He pulled off his clothes and gingerly slipped in behind her; the steaming water already clearing his mind. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest then closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. “This was a good idea.” He whispered. 

“Do you feel better?” Rin asked.

“Mhm, starting too. I’m sorry for making you worry.” 

“Sesshomaru?”

“Hmm?”

Rin turned slightly, “you know you can tell me anything right? If something is bothering you, I will always be here to help.” 

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips, lightly kissing her palm. “Everything is fine.” He decided to change subject. “So do you have any other traditions you would like to share?” 

Rin spun around in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. “Yes! Would you like to hear about them?” 

He brushed her hair away from her face, “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” 

She grinned up at him. “Well, one of my favorite traditions my family and I had was making Christmas cards. We would actually have a competition to determine whose was the best, but I think my parents always let me win.” She giggled.

“Then we will do that when we get home. Anything else?” 

“I would like a tree. If that’s not too much to ask of course.” 

“That seems like a reasonable request. Alright, I’ll get us one when we return to Kyoto.”

“You sure? You won’t be too busy with work?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “My little brother has decided to close his branch this week for Christmas and suggested I do the same. As much as I hate to admit it, his instincts are usually spot on. So, this time, I will follow his lead on this one.” 

“That’s great Sess! We’ll have the whole week together.”

He rubbed her arm, “you sure you won’t get sick of me, hanging around so much that is?” 

“Of course not! Why would you say such a thing?” 

He chuckled and pinched her cheek, “I’m only teasing.” 

She batted his hand away. “Sesshomaru, I would never get sick of you. Not ever.” She leaned up and kissed his soft lips. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening their kiss, but then he pulled away slightly. “Rin, I need to have you, right now.” 

Before she could answer, he stood up from the tub and scooped her out of it. He walked her to the bed and gently placed her down. Rin’s heart pounded against her ribcage as Sesshomaru lowered himself onto her. He cupped her face, bringing his lips to meet hers again; parting them with his tongue. They shared their breaths as he sunk deep inside her. She arched her back to draw him in further. “Ahh” Rin gasped. No matter how many times they made love, each time felt like the first. They moved in tandem, riding out their waves of pleasure together until finally reaching the crest, clinging to each other, their bodies slick with sweat.

Sesshomaru rested his head on Rin’s breast as his breathing slowed. Rin ran her fingers through his soft silver locks. This was her favorite part, the intimacy she felt with him after. For that brief moment, they were the only two beings who existed in the world. 

Rin slept against Sesshomaru’s shoulder as they rode the train back to Kyoto. He held her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. They made love several times the night before. Even a year later he still couldn’t get enough of her. This bubbly little thing had completely stolen his heart. (You deserve more. So much more.) He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and leaned his head against the seat. Inuyasha’s words ran through his mind. “What better time than Christmas?” The corner of his mouth twitched, (Inuyasha, you drive me to the point of wanting to murder you at times, but every once in a while, you are brilliant. Not that I would ever admit that to you.) Sesshomaru closed his eyes and a satisfied smile played on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at home, Rin instantly got back into Christmas mode. “Sess can we please go get a tree today? I want to decorate it with you!” 

He chuckled. “Yes. Give me an hour okay? I need to answer some emails. Are you able to contain yourself for that long?” 

Rin giggled. “I’ll try!”

He patted her head then walked to his office and closed the door behind him. He turned on his computer and sat down in front of his monitor. He pulled up a site for a local jewelry store, scrolling through pages of rings.

That afternoon Sesshomaru and Rin made their way to the tree lot. “How about this one?” Rin asked.

“Hmm, it’s a little thin in the back.”

“Then put it in the corner so it hides the ugly part!” Rin laughed.

“I will not allow an ugly tree in my home. Let’s keep looking.”

“You’re getting into this aren’t you?” Rin teased.

He shrugged, “as I’ve said before, if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it properly.”

“Yes Sir.” Rin saluted.

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. “Come on you nut.” 

“A chestnut?” She giggled again. Rin felt absolutely euphoric. She couldn’t remember the last time Sesshomaru let his guard down and just had fun.

Sesshomaru laughed. “What has gotten into you today? You’re extra silly.” He grabbed her from behind and kissed her cheek. 

“I’m just happy.” She smiled. 

“Good. That’s all I want. Come on, let’s keep looking.” He pulled her up onto his back.

“Sesshomaru! People are staring at us!”

“Let them.”

A wide grin broke across Rin’s face and she buried her head in Sesshomaru’s neck. Her cheeks flushed but she said, “okay.”

They continued through the aisles of trees until Rin’s eye fell on the perfect one. “There! That’s the one!” Sesshomaru let her down from his back and walked over to examine the tree. He put his finger to his chin in careful contemplation. “Hmm.” He circled it. Rin giggled at how serious Sesshomaru was being. “Yes, this is a good tree. We’ll take this one. Stay here. I’m going to go find a salesman.”

“Alright!” Rin touched the branches of the tree, imagining what it would look like once it was decorated. 

Sesshomaru came back a moment later with an attendant. He paid the man and arranged for the tree to be delivered to his house. He took Rin’s hand, “I guess we’ll need decorations, correct?” 

“Yes! Do you want to get them now?” Sesshomaru looked at his watch. “Actually, there’s something I need to do first. You go ahead and I’ll meet you.” 

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere you need to concern yourself with. I won’t be long. I’ll text you when I’m finished alright?” 

“Oh, okay. See you in a bit then?” Rin lowered her voice.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. “Rin, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing!” She brightened, “please go run your errand. I’ll see you soon.” She waved and ran toward the subway station. (Why wouldn’t he tell me where he's going?) Then she gasped, (maybe he’s getting me a present! Oh no, what should I get him?) 

She pondered over what the perfect gift would be for Sesshomaru as she scanned the aisles of Christmas decorations. (What do you get the youngest billionaire in Japan who already has everything? Maybe I should call Inuyasha. He might have an idea.) She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

“Hello?”

“Oh hi Kagome! It’s Rin, is Inuyasha home?”

“Hi Rin, how are you? Yes, he is, one moment.” 

“I’m good, just had a quick question for him about Sesshomaru.”

“Sure thing! One second.”

Rin heard a shuffling noise and Kagome and Inuyasha’s voices in the distance as the phone switched hands. Then Inuyasha came on the line. “Hiya Rin. What’s up?”

“I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“What would be a good gift to get Sesshomaru for Christmas? Any ideas?”

Inuyasha paused on the other end. “Hmm, hard to say. Sesshomaru has never been one to celebrate Christmas.”

“Yeah, he mentioned his family didn’t have any Christmas traditions. Why is that?” Inuyasha went silent again. “Inuyasha? You there?”

“Huh? Yeah. Look Rin, it’s not my place to tell you about Sesshomaru’s past. He’ll have to do that on his own. Just a word of advice, don’t push him too hard on the subject, okay? He’ll tell you in his own time I’m sure.” 

“Oh, okay. Sure. Thanks.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help. Honestly the guy is still a mystery even to me. I would think just having you home from University is enough of a present for him.”

“It just doesn’t seem like enough. I’m nothing special.”

“You’re dead wrong there.”

“What?”

“You don’t see it at all do you?”

“See what?”

“He became a completely different person when he met you. A better one really, in my opinion.” Rin blushed. Surely she hadn’t changed Sesshomaru that much. “Anyway, like I said, I’m sure just having you around is enough for him. He’s never been one for gifts in general anyway. Don’t sweat it.” 

“Oh, alright. Thanks Inuyasha.” 

“You’re welcome. And Rin…?”

“Yes?”

“Let him open up in his own time, okay?” 

“Right! I won’t push him. I promise.” 

“Good. Well gotta go. Kagome and I are taking the kids shopping. Talk to you later.” 

“Have fun! Bye.” She hung up the phone. A text from Sesshomaru had come through while she was speaking with Inuyasha. “I’m finished. Where are you?” Rin texted him the address and waited for him to show up. Her conversation with Inuyasha hadn’t answered any of her questions. If anything it only created more. (What happened to make him not celebrate Christmas? Am I being insensitive by trying to force my traditions on him?) She jumped when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke her name. “Sesshomaru! You startled me.” She whirled around, “did you take care of what you needed to?”

An intoxicating smile pulled at his lips and his golden eyes sparkled. Rin couldn’t tear herself away from his gaze. “I did.” That’s all he said and her heart thumped with excitement at those simple words. “Are you done here?” His question broke her out of her trance.

“Oh, yes. I think I got everything we’ll need to decorate the tree. The only thing left is to get a few craft supplies for the Christmas cards. If you still want to make them that is.” She trailed off, thinking back to what Inuyasha said about letting Sesshomaru open up to her in his own time. 

“Of course I do. Did you think I had changed my mind?” 

“N-no, just making sure it’s still something you would like to do. I don’t want to force anything on you or make you uncomfortable.” 

Sesshomaru frowned and furrowed his brow. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Nowhere, don’t mind me. I just want to take your feelings into consideration.” 

The crease in Sesshomaru’s brow softened. “I don’t deserve you.” He pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you Rin.” 

“I love you too Sess.” 

He pulled away and took her hand. “Let’s get the materials so we can get home. They’ll be delivering the tree soon.”

“Oh, right! This way.” Rin pulled Sesshomaru to the craft section and they quickly finished up their trip. Rin couldn't wait to get home.


	9. Chapter 9

Back home, Sesshomaru greeted the delivery man at the door. He helped him set the tree up in the living room, in the perfect spot he and Rin had picked together. Rin unloaded the decorations from the bags and placed them neatly on the floor. 

“So how do we start?” Sesshomaru eyed the tree curiously.

“Well, we should put the lights on first. Here.” Rin handed him a strand and he began winding them around the tree. “Like this?” Rin giggled at his hesitation. She had never seen him be insecure about anything. “Yes, you’re doing that expertly.” 

“Hmph.” He grunted but continued to circle the tree. “Finished. What’s next?” 

“Time for garland.” She handed him a fluffy strand of tinsel. 

“Do you want to help?” He asked.

“Actually, I’m enjoying just watching you work.”

“Oh, are you? So, you’re just going to sit there while I do everything?” He teased.

She gasped in mock offense. “No, I’m supervising! It’s a very important job!” 

“Oh, so you’re the boss now I see?” 

Rin giggled. “I guess that makes you my assistant. Maybe I’ll start calling you Jaken.”

“Don’t you dare!” Sesshomaru growled.

“Jaken, put up that garland. This is your job, handle it!” Rin impersonated Sesshomaru.

“Oh, that’s it.” Sesshomaru threw down the garland and jumped at Rin.

“Eek!” She tried to dodge his attack, but he was too quick, and he pinned her to the ground.

“Call me Jaken again and see what happens.” 

She smirked up at him. “Jaken.”

“Alright, you asked for it.” He began tickling her and she screamed and struggled beneath him. 

“Stop! Please, I’m sorry! I take it back! You’re not Jaken. You’re Sesshomaru!” She said through rasping breaths as he continued to tickle her sides. 

“This is your punishment Rin. Endure it.” 

She laughed and gasped. “Please, I give up! Sesshomaru I can’t breathe!” 

He let up for just a second so she could catch her breath. Her chest heaved beneath him as he caged her in between his arms. He gazed down at her then leaned down and brushed his lips across hers then pulled back. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

She inhaled, calming her laughing fit. “No I’m fine.” 

“Good. I would never hurt you Rin.” 

“I know.” She smiled up at him sweetly. He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her once more, slowly putting his full weight on her. “Mmm,” she moaned into his mouth. He wrapped his arm beneath her back and pulled her close. 

Heat ran through Rin’s body as Sesshomaru’s delicious tongue played with hers. “Haah.” She twined her fingers in his hair, undoing his braid and letting his long silver locks fall around them. She could feel him begin to swell against her thigh. She moved her hand and began rubbing him over his pants. “Mngh,” he grunted as she reached in and gripped his girth. “Should we move this to the bedroom?” He whispered before biting at her ear. Rin felt a tingle in her core as his teeth clamped around her unsuspecting lobe. Her heartbeat quickened with anticipation and she nodded her head. 

Sesshomaru moved off of her and scooped her up from the floor. He walked her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He kissed up the length of her neck as he removed her blouse. His lips brushed the swell of her breast and she moaned softly beneath him. Rin sat up and lifted Sesshomaru’s shirt, revealing his chiseled abs. She ran her hands up them toward his strong chest then pushed him back, meeting his soft lips with hers once again. 

She rocked back and forth on top of him, and he grabbed her hips, regaining control. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, then removed her own skirt, dropping it to the floor. Sesshomaru began to stimulate that most sensitive part of Rin’s womanhood, readying her for him. “Ahh, Sesshomaru!” She leaned her head back and gasped at his touch. She placed one hand on his chest then guided him inside with the other; she lowered herself until his heat filled her completely. 

"Hah, Rin." Sesshomaru lifted Rin’s hips, driving her up and down. “Ahh…haah! Sesshomaru!” Rin mewled as he hit her spot over and over, bringin her closer to the edge. Then he sat up and pulled her close, their bodies forming a V as they rode out their waves. Sesshomaru took Rin’s mouth again deepening their kiss. He gripped Rin tightly as his own pleasure surged down his spine. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and gasped her name as a second wave shot through him. He felt Rin’s own ecstasy mingle with his as they crested, before coming down from their high. He kissed her again then swiped her sweat soaked bangs from her flushed face. “You’re so beautiful.” Rin’s eyes sparkled as a sweet smile lit up her face. 

Rin laid in Sesshomaru’s arms; an overwhelming sense of guilt tugged at his heart as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest, (I have to tell her.) “Rin?” He quietly said her name and caressed her arm. “Hmm?” She blinked, “Sesshomaru what’s wrong?” She rolled over and placed her hand on his chest. He took it in his and laced his fingers with hers. “Nothing. There’s just something I need to tell you. I-I haven’t been completely honest with you.” 

Rin’s eyes widened with panic. “What do you mean?” She snatched her hand away from his grasp and sat up straight. 

“Shh.” He rubbed her back to calm her. “You need to understand something about my past. It’s something that happened a really long time ago, but the memory still haunts me.” 

“Sesshomaru, does this have something to do with why you don’t celebrate Christmas? I know it’s more than just not having family traditions.” 

He sighed and tucked her head into his chest. “I can’t hide anything from you can I? Yes, what I’m about to tell you has everything to do with it. But if you and I ever hope to move forward, you need to know. I need you to understand who it is you love.” He took a deep breath and Rin could feel his heartbeat quicken. She brushed her fingers through his long hair. “Tell me Sesshomaru. I want to understand.” 

“I was ten, old enough to know better, but I was a spoiled child. Father often criticized my mother for how much she indulged me. I was her little prince. Her beloved son. It was Christmas Eve. Father was away that night, either out on a business trip, or screwing one of his whores, or both, I never knew.” Rin felt Sesshomaru’s body stiffen beneath her. She gave him a gentle squeeze to urge him to continue and she felt his muscles relax as he spoke again.

“All I wanted that night was to go see the Christmas parade. See the lights. My friends from school were going and I didn't want to miss it. Our driver was off that night. My mother had given him leave to spend time with his family. I asked her to drive us, but she suggested we stay in and watch it on TV instead. The snow was getting heavy and she wasn’t comfortable driving in it. I pouted and fussed like the privileged brat I was. I-I told her…I…hated her.” His voice broke and he grit his teeth.

“Sesshomaru,” Rin touched his face. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “Let me get this out.” He inhaled again and continued to recount that night. “I ran away. She shouted after me, but I didn't listen. I was determined to see the parade. I made my way to the nearest subway station and took it to the section of town where it was being held. I stood in the crowd and watched the spectacle. The lights were so bright. The air smelled of sweets and the snow fell quietly. It was perfect. After it ended, I managed to make my way back home. When I entered the house, it was dark. I called out for my mother, but no one was there.” Rin’s heart dropped and her chest tightened as Sesshomaru continued his story.

“There was a knock on the door and I opened it to two police officers. One was holding my mother’s scarf; his eyes were downcast. They asked if my father was home. I told them it was just me and that he was out of town. They came inside and sat me down on the couch. They told me…” Sesshomaru took a ragged breath. “They told me there had been an accident. She had been killed.” A tear trailed down Sesshomaru’s cheek, "and the last thing I said to her was I hate you." 

Rin hugged him around the neck, trying her best to comfort him. “Sesshomaru, I am so sorry.” He took her arms away from his neck and sat up then put his head in his hands. “It’s my fault. If I hadn’t been so selfish. If I hadn’t run away…she never would have chased after me…she would still be alive.” His shoulders shuddered as he wept into his hands. Rin tentatively lifted her hand and placed her palm on his back, gently rubbing it. “All this time…you’ve been carrying this burden and I’ve been forcing you to participate in my Christmas traditions. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled in Rin’s eyes. Her chest ached as her heart shattered for Sesshomaru. 

He looked up at her then touched her cheek. “No Rin. None of this is your fault. I’m happy for the time we’ve spent together.” 

She leaned her face into his warm palm, “but all this time, you’ve been in pain.” Tears stung her eyes. 

Sesshomaru wiped them away, “I shouldn’t have burdened you with this.” He turned his gaze away from her. 

“No, that’s not true. Sesshomaru I love you. I want you to share everything with me; the good and the bad. Share your burden. Let me carry some of the weight.”

He turned back to face her, (you really are like my own little sun, lighting my way out of the darkness.) He drew her closed and kissed her tears dry. 

“Sesshomaru?” She paused. “You know it wasn’t your fault, right? It was an accident and you were just a child. I don’t think your mom would want you to keep blaming yourself. I don’t think she would want you to continue living with this guilt.” Sesshomaru stayed silent, then after a moment he spoke. “I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.” His voice was low and husky in his throat. 

“Alright.” Rin laid back down beside him. “Sesshomaru?” 

He closed his eyes as he held her. “Hm?”

“Thank you for telling me. I know it was very hard for you, but thank you for trusting me. I want you to know…I don’t think any differently of you. I still love you just as much as I ever have.” He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Despite his sadness, he did feel a large weight finally lift from his chest. (This is what real love is), he thought as Rin began to fall asleep. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear then stroked it gently. He and Rin embraced each other through the night, finding home in one another’s arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Rin woke to sun streaming through the window. She rolled over, but her hand landed in an empty space. “Sess?” She sat up and looked around the room. “Sesshomaru?” She quickly got out of bed and threw on her robe then made her way to the living room. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sesshomaru decorating the tree. She cleared her throat and Sesshomaru turned around. 

“Oh Rin. Good you’re awake. I made breakfast.” 

“What are you doing in here?” 

Sesshomaru followed her gaze to the tree. “I thought I would finish decorating it. Here, do you want to put the star on top?” 

Rin grinned. “Yes, but I’ll need a little help.” She took the star from him and he lifted her up. She leaned forward and placed the star on top of the tree. Sesshomaru sat her down and took a look at the finished product. “Perfect. Thank you, Rin.” 

“Why are you thanking me?” 

“Just for being you.” He tapped her nose. "I have something for you.” 

“For me? What is it?” 

“Come. Sit down.” He led her to the couch then handed her a sealed envelope. 

“Sesshomaru did you make a Christmas card already?”

He chuckled. “It’s been a busy morning.” 

“I can see that.” She giggled.

“Go on, open it.” 

Rin’s heart fluttered with excitement as she opened the envelope. She pulled out a beautiful hand made card. She carefully unfolded it and a Christmas tree popped up from the center. At the top of the tree, in place of the star, was a shimmering diamond ring. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sesshomaru, who was already down on one knee. Her breath caught, “Sesshomaru…is this?” 

“Rin, you are the love of my life. You’ve always been my spot of sunshine. If you’ll have me, I want to be your family forever.” He plucked the ring from the card and held it. “Rin, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?” 

Rin felt warmth spread through her whole body and her smile lit up her face. She told herself she didn’t need this, but in this moment, she knew it’s what she truly wanted. She nodded her head, “yes, Sesshomaru. I’ll marry you!” His amber eyes sparkled in the morning sun as he slipped the ring around her delicate finger. He cupped her face and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

The snow fell silently outside the window as they lay in each other’s arms. They marveled at the beautiful, twinkling lights decorating their first Christmas tree. Their hearts beat in tandem as Sesshomaru held Rin’s hand, the ring shined brilliantly from her finger. He kissed her softly then whispered in her ear, “Merry Christmas Rin.” She turned and gazed into his warm eyes; the darkness that once clouded them had disappeared; they were once again the golden suns that she loved. Her heart leapt happily, and she tucked her small body into his. She rested her head on his chest, then responded sweetly, “Merry Christmas Sesshomaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter, but it wraps up this portion of the story with a nice little bow (pardon the Christmas pun)   
> Stay tuned for Part 3 of "The Trials of Sesshomaru" coming in 2021. Happy Holidays!


End file.
